


Play the Game

by PetitPoulpe



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Falling In Love, Friendship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pen Pals
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPoulpe/pseuds/PetitPoulpe
Summary: Tout commença par une correspondance, mais quand on joue au jeu de l'amitié, il se peut que l'on se retrouve dans un jeu débutant par la même lettre.





	1. "You're my best friend"

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Play the Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733863) by [Lunasong365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365), [PetitPoulpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPoulpe/pseuds/PetitPoulpe)



> Je tiens à m'excuser si des fautes de frappe, d'orthographe, ou de grammaire ont pu échapper à ma vigilance. Cela fait tellement de temps que je suis sur cette histoire que je ne parviens plus à la lire avec un œil neuf.

Anthony soupira devant sa feuille blanche. Une heure qu’il bloquait comme un idiot, tout en mâchonnant le capuchon de son stylo. Qui aurait cru qu’écrire une lettre était si difficile ? Et pourquoi c’était forcément à lui de commencer ? Il maudissait Mrs Milton. Elle, et son idée à la noix.

Il ne voyait pas le rapport entre étudier _Dracula_ et devoir se farcir une correspondance. Enfin, si. La voix de son enseignante résonnait encore dans sa tête :

_« Puisque le roman est en grande partie épistolaire, je vous ai concocté un atelier qui va vous permettre de mieux saisir ce que peut représenter l’envoi et la réception d’une lettre. Vous qui êtes obnubilés par vos téléphones portables allez redécouvrir ce qu’est l’attente. »_

Et bien sûr, il fallait qu’un autre prof partage son délire ! Comme si leurs élèves étaient des cobayes !

Résultat, Anthony et ses camarades avaient dû tirer au sort leur correspondant en choisissant un papier dans une boîte. Ils avaient aussi "l’honneur" d’envoyer la première lettre. Mais qu’est-ce qu’on pouvait bien mettre dans une première lettre à un inconnu sans passer pour un psychopathe ou un je-m’en-foutiste ?

Anthony n’avait pas commencé qu’il s’arrachait déjà les cheveux. Heureusement que ce n’était pas noté. Enfin, pas sévèrement. Mrs Milton réclamerait les enveloppes pour vérifier les cachets postaux, elle les comparerait avec ceux de l’autre prof pour être sûre que chaque binôme ait joué le jeu, et voilà le travail. Rien de bien terrible, mais Anthony n’avait pas envie de bâcler ça pour autant.

Après réflexion, il écrivit :

 

> _Bonjour Ezra,  
>  Comme tu peux le voir sur l’enveloppe, je m’appelle Anthony Crowley. Je suis ton correspondant pour l’atelier du cours de littérature.  
>  Je t’avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi t’écrire. Je trouve même tout ça ridicule, mais bon, pas trop le choix.  
>  J’ai 15 ans (comme toi je suppose) bientôt 16, j’adore écouter du Queen et j’aime beaucoup les films James Bond. Parler de loisirs est un peu bateau, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. Qu’est-ce que tu aimerais savoir d’autre ? Et qu’est-ce que tu aimes faire ?  
>  À la prochaine,  
>  Anthony_

 

Il se relut en faisant la moue. Il n’était pas entièrement satisfait, mais ça ferait l’affaire. Il plia la lettre et l’introduisit dans l’enveloppe. Il inscrivit soigneusement l’adresse de ce Ezra Fell au recto, puis la sienne au verso. Shrewsbury n’était pas si loin de Manchester, il n’aurait pas à patienter bien longtemps. De toute façon, il n’était pas pressé.

Quelques jours plus tard, Anthony trouva du courrier lui étant adressé sur la table du salon. La réponse d’Ezra. Direction sa chambre. Il ouvrit l’enveloppe avec un coupe-papier avant de s’allonger sur son lit pour lire la lettre. Son correspondant avait une écriture fine, délicate et cursive, comme s’il avait mis des heures à tracer chaque mot. Anthony trouvait la différence amusante. Sa propre écriture était vive et scripte. Le contenu le refroidit aussitôt.

  

> _Anthony,  
>  Je te remercie pour cette première lettre, malgré sa brièveté déroutante. Je suis désolé que cet atelier puisse t’ennuyer, mais j’espère que tu sauras te montrer assidu pour notre bien commun.  
>  Ta présentation est un peu trop courte. Si nous devons correspondre, ce serait une bonne chose que j’en apprenne davantage sur toi. Je sais que nous avons le même âge, et que tes goûts musicaux ainsi que cinématographiques sont différents des miens (je préfère écouter de la musique classique, par exemple).  
>  Quelle est ta situation familiale ? As-tu d’autres loisirs ? Comment décrirais-tu ton caractère en quelques mots ? Voilà ce que je m’attends à trouver dans ta prochaine lettre.  
>  Dans l’espoir que tu fasses un effort,  
>  Ezra_

 

Anthony restait bouche bée. Lui qui avait eu peur de trop en dire pour un premier contact… Il était tombé sur un sale petit prétentieux qui se permettait de lui donner des leçons. S’il voulait jouer à ça, il avait trouvé son adversaire ! Anthony bondit du lit et s’installa à son bureau pour écrire.

 

> _Ezra,  
>  Pour quelqu’un qui me reproche ma brièveté, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois vraiment plus bavard, à part pour donner des ordres, bien sûr. Je te trouve d’ailleurs plutôt gonflé de décider ce que je devrais t’écrire sans que tu ne répondes toi-même à ces questions.  
>  Mes efforts se méritent et je souhaite que tu en fasses aussi pour être plus aimable, à moins que tu aies peur de t'étouffer avec de la politesse ?  
>  Dans l’attente d’une lettre plus agréable à lire,  
>  Anthony_

 

> _Anthony,  
>  Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te montres si défensif. Tu ne semblais pas être en mesure de construire une lettre, je t’offre donc des directives. Je pense avoir usé des manières adéquates, contrairement à ce que tu laisses entendre, et non, je ne pense pas que tes efforts se méritent. Aurais-tu oublié qu’il s’agit d’un devoir, et que nous sommes dans la même situation ?  
>  Dans l’attente d’une vraie lettre,  
>  Ezra_

 

Anthony esquissa un sourire malicieux. Il s’installa sortit un feuille vierge et s’empara d’un gros feutre noir. Alors comme ça, Ezra attendait une "vraie" lettre ? Anthony traça un immense "A" majuscule sur toute la page. Il reprit son stylo et ajouta juste en-dessous : _« Voilà ta lettre. »_

Anthony était parfaitement conscient qu’il ne détenait pas le prix du meilleur jeu de mots. Il cherchait simplement à énerver son correspondant. En écrivant son adresse, il estima que l’effet serait garanti s’il retardait l’envoi d’une bonne semaine, histoire de le faire mariner un peu. Anthony devait accorder un bon point à cet atelier : au moins, il s’amusait.

La réponse d’Ezra fut plutôt surprenante.

 

> _Anthony,  
>  J’ai bien envie d’être cinglant, mais nous n’arriverons à rien. Je pense qu’il vaut mieux que nous partions sur de meilleures bases. Je te prie donc de m’excuser pour le ton de mes lettres précédentes, et je vais me présenter un peu plus en détails.  
>  Tu connais déjà mon nom, mon âge et mon lieu d’habitation. Voici donc quelques informations supplémentaires. Je vis seul avec mon père. Il est écrivain et m’a transmis son goût pour la littérature. Je sais que je t’ai demandé de me décrire ton caractère, et de ce fait, tu t’attends à ce que j’en fasse de même. Finalement, je pense que c’est une chose que nous devrions découvrir petit à petit.  
>  Cordialement,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : Permets-moi tout de même de te demander : pourquoi sembles-tu réticent à l’idée de cet atelier ?_

 

Anthony se sentait à la fois victorieux et déçu. Il savait qu’il avait provoqué, si ce n’est la colère, l’agacement d’Ezra, mais celui-ci ne lui permettait pas de le savourer. Anthony haussa les épaules. Il pouvait se consoler avec l’idée d’avoir réussi à lui faire adopter un discours un peu moins condescendant. Finalement, cet exercice pouvait devenir intéressant.

 

> _Ezra,  
>  Voilà une sage décision, on va bien finir par s’entendre malgré notre petit différent.  
>  Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu parles (enfin, écris) comme un bouquin. D’ailleurs, tu lis quel genre de livres ?  
>  De mon côté, je vis avec mon oncle et mes deux cousins, Hastur et Ligur. Ils ont respectivement trois et deux ans de plus que moi. C’est de la famille du côté de mon père, et j’ai préféré porter le nom de ma mère (d’où le nom supplémentaire dans l’adresse, si jamais tu te posais la question). Voilà.  
>  Je ne sais pas quoi t’écrire d’autre pour le moment, alors je vais m’arrêter ici.  
>  À la prochaine,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : Pour l’atelier, c’est que je trouve ça trop forcé. Et puis, aujourd’hui, c’est quand même plus rapide de s’envoyer un SMS ou un email, non ?_

 

> _Anthony,  
>  Je ne pense pas écrire comme un livre. Quand à mes goûts, ils sont plutôt éclectiques, même si j’ai une préférence pour les classiques. Par exemple, je viens de terminer Le Portrait de Dorian Gray d’Oscar Wilde. Est-ce que la lecture est une activité qui t’intéresse ? Quels sont tes loisirs à part le cinéma et la musique ?  
>  Concernant ta famille, je m’excuse d’avoir posé la question de but en blanc. J’ai l’impression que ta situation est un peu chaotique. J’imagine cependant que tes cousins doivent t’aider ou te conseiller s’ils sont plus âgés, mais je dois admettre que leurs noms sonnent d’une étrange façon…  
>  Cordialement,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : Je comprends ton point de vue pour l’atelier, mais je trouve que l’écriture d’une lettre a son charme._

 

> _Ezra,  
>  Autant commencer par les choses qui fâchent : je n’ai pas envie de parler de ma "famille".  
>  Sinon, pour te répondre, oui ça m’arrive de lire. Je me tourne surtout vers des thèmes qui me parlent, donc je peux aimer tout aussi bien du Shakespeare que du King. Ah, d’ailleurs, si je disais que tu écris comme un bouquin, c’est parce que tu as un langage un peu soutenu. Mais ça doit venir de ton éducation.  
>  J’ai un autre loisir, mais avant de t’en parler, je vais attendre que tu m’en dises plus de ton côté (ouais, je fais durer le suspense).  
>  À la prochaine,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : Bizarrement, ça ne m’étonne pas que tu trouves du charme dans les lettres. Ça colle avec l’image que j’ai de toi pour le moment. Mais faut quand même avouer que cet atelier ne tient pas debout._

 

Anthony se relut et se demanda s’il n’avait pas été un peu trop sec, mais il n’avait pas envie d’être jugé sur cette partie de sa vie. Malheureusement, Ezra ne voulait pas lâcher l’affaire.

  

> _Cher Anthony,  
>  Une fois de plus, je suis désolé d’avoir abordé le sujet de la famille. Ton blocage semble indiquer un vrai problème de ce côté. Es-tu certain que tu n’as pas besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un ?  
>  Je suis heureux d’apprendre que tu apprécies la lecture, même si tu sembles être un lecteur plus occasionnel contrairement à moi. J’avoue que je n’ai jamais vraiment été tenté par des auteurs populaires comme Stephen King, mais j’imagine qu’il y a un certain attrait dans ces lectures.  
>  Un autre loisir, dis-tu ? Tu me rends curieux !  
>  J’allais oublier : comparé à ton style d’écriture, peut-être que j’utilise des tournures de phrases moins familières, en effet. Non pas que je reproche quoi que ce soit à ta façon d’écrire !  
>  Cordialement,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : Quelle image as-tu de moi ? Et je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire pour l’atelier..._

 

Anthony ne put s’empêcher de rire en lisant le passage sur l’écriture. Ezra devait avoir eu peur de le vexer ou d’engager une nouvelle dispute. Il devait tout de même mettre les choses au clair sur un point.

 

> _Ezra,  
>  J’imagine que tu ne penses pas à mal en proposant d’écouter mes problèmes familiaux, mais tu n’es pas mon psy, ou je ne sais quoi d’autre. On va en rester aux grands classiques “j’aime bien ci et j’aime pas ça”, et ça ira très bien.  
>  Bref, Pour les auteurs “populaires”, ça ne m’étonne pas du tout. Tu ne me faisais pas l’impression de lire ce genre de de livres, mais c’est une bonne chose : je pourrais t’en faire découvrir qui sortent un peu de tes habitudes. Enfin, si ça te tente bien sûr, je ne vais pas te forcer.  
>  Pour mon autre loisir, je te l’ai dit : tu n’as qu’à m’en dire un peu plus sur toi avant.  
>  Au fait, détends-toi, je vois bien qu’on a notre propre manière d’écrire. D’ailleurs, désolé si mes mots avaient l’air de reproches. Je n’ai rien à redire non plus sur ton écriture.  
>  À la prochaine,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : Pour l’atelier, je vois juste plein de failles dans le système. On pourrait juste envoyer des enveloppes vides régulièrement vu que les profs ne comptent pas lire les correspondances. Et il se passe quoi si l’un des élèves ne donne pas toutes les enveloppes reçues dans son binôme ?  
>  À part ça, ben je t’imagine très attentif en classe, genre premier de la classe, toujours le nez fourré dans des bouquins, à rêvant de discuter avec ton auteur préféré. Du coup, aimer les lettres colle bien avec cette image, je trouve, même si c’est un peu cliché._

 

> _Cher Anthony,  
>  Loin de moi l’idée d’agir comme un thérapeute. Notre correspondance va durer plusieurs mois, et ce que nous écrivons reste entre nous, alors pourquoi ne pas agir en ami ? Pourquoi ne pas développer un terrain d’entente ou chacun pourrait avoir confiance en l’autre ? Qu’en dis-tu ?  
>  Pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je vais m’exposer en premier. Comme je l’ai déjà évoqué, je vis seul avec mon père. Je suis fils unique, et je vois assez peu le reste de ma famille. Mes souvenirs concernant ma mère sont inexistants. Elle nous a quittés peu de temps après ma naissance. Du peu que tu m’as dévoilé, je réalise que malgré son absence, je suis quelqu’un de chanceux. Loin de moi l’idée de me vanter en disant cela. Je souhaite seulement me montrer ouvert en espérant, qu’à présent, tu te sentiras un peu plus à l’aise.  
>  Concernant la lecture, voilà une bonne idée ! Je pourrais également te conseiller certains ouvrages si tu le désires.  
>  Amicalement,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : Je pense que toutes ces fameuses failles peuvent être résolues avec une seule pensée. Nos professeurs nous considèrent comme des personnes suffisamment responsables. La notation de cet atelier prouve bien que le but n’est pas de l’accomplir de manière mécanique, mais plutôt de développer une sorte d’expérience sociale.  
>  Ta description de moi s’avère exacte, mais je crains qu’elle ne soit fondée sur un préjugé._

 

Anthony ne savait pas comment réagir. C’était bien la première fois que la possibilité d’une telle relation lui était offerte. Ce type était-il sérieux ? Est-ce qu’il n’allait pas le poignarder dans le dos une fois qu’il aurait tout déballé ? Après réflexion, Anthony décida de tenter sa chance. Rien que pour lui rendre la pareille.

 

> _Salut Ezra,  
>  Je veux bien essayer. __J_ _e vais_ _donc_ _t’en dire un peu plus sur ma situation.  
>  Dès que j’en ai l’occasion, je veux partir de cette maison. Non, je __ne_ _m’entends pas spécialement bien avec mes cousins. Disons qu’on respecte les barrières de chacun, jusqu’à ce que l’un d’entre nous les franchisse et ça se finit souvent en accumulation de vengeances. Je suis actuellement sur mes gardes à cause de ma dernière. Ah, et vu que tu te posais la question pour leur nom : j’imagine que mon oncle aimait bien lire Lovecraft,_ _j_ _’en sais rien.  
>  __En lisant tout ça, tu risques peut-être de te dire que nos petites guerres pourraient poser problème avec l’atelier (genre si mes cousins décidaient de déchirer_ _t_ _es lettres ou un truc du genre), mais ne t’en fais pas. Tout est sous contrôle_ _(e_ _n quelque sorte_ _)_ _. Nos vengeances ne débordent jamais sur notre scolarité. En fait, mon oncle met un point d’honneur à ce que l’on atteigne les objectifs qu’il nous a fixé (que cela nous plaise ou non d’ailleurs). Le moindre problème déteignant sur nos résultats est inacceptable, et il sait toujours qui est responsable de quoi (à croire qu’il a un sixième sens pour ça)._ _Bref,_ _il punit toujours sévèrement le coupable,_ _et crois-moi, personne ne voudrait être un coupable à ses yeux_ _. Du coup, on fait en sorte de garder certaines limites._ _Donc_ _,_ _pour résumer :_ _l’atelier_ _est protégé par la sainteté du travail scolaire_ _.  
>  À ce stade, tu dois sûrement te dire qu’on est une famille de fous (tu peux le penser, je le pense moi-même)._ _  
> __Voilà. Tu peux me juger à ta guise à présent._  
>  _Anthony  
>  PS : T_ _u_ _as raison pour_ _les failles de_ _l’atelier.  
>  Désolé pour le préjugé, mais d’un autre côté, je suis sûr que tu __dois_ _me voi_ _r_ _comme de la mauvaise graine_ _après tout ce je viens d’écrire_ _._

 

Anthony soupira. Malgré l’accord établi, sa lettre était longue. Beaucoup trop longue. Il devait avouer que la sensation de se confier, même à un inconnu, n’était pas désagréable, mais Ezra regretterait certainement sa proposition après cette lettre. Tant pis. Ils allaient se contenter du minimum pour valider ce fichu travail, et fin de l’histoire.

 

> _Cher Anthony,  
>  J’avoue ne pas savoir quoi penser de ta dernière lettre. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n’avais pas envie d’en parler. Ton oncle est-il vraiment ton seul tuteur légal ?  
>  Désolé pour la brièveté de cette réponse. Discuter de loisirs paraît bien trivial à présent.  
>  Amicalement,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : À te lire, on dirait que tu crois que je t’imagine comme un délinquant qui répand l’Apocalypse sur son passage..._

 

Ezra l’étonnait en si peu de lignes. Il se montrait un peu trop compréhensif et conciliant, mais il semblait sincère. Du moins, Anthony avait envie de croire qu’il l’était.

 

> _Salut Ezra,  
>  Bon, on va commencer par le plus gros. Je suis obligé de vivre chez mon oncle, oui. Je vais te faire rapidement le tableau _ _final_ _: mon père s’est barré quand j’étais petit, je_ _ne_ _me souviens pas trop de lui, mais ma mère ne s’en était jamais vraiment remise. D’après mon oncle, c’est quelque chose qu’il faisait souvent : entrer dans ta vie et disparaître d’un coup sans prévenir. Je_ _ne_ _sais même pas s’il est encore vivant (personne d’ailleurs, sinon je_ _ne_ _serais pas chez mon oncle). Le problème, c’est que ma mère est décédée quand j’avais 10 ans et qu’elle_ _n’_ _avait personne à qui me confier de son côté. Du coup, je me retrouve là. Alors c’est sûr, c’est pas toujours facile, mais bon, ça pourrait être pire. Et puis, dans 2 ans, je serai majeur, donc à ce moment, ciao la compagnie ! Bref,_ _ne_ _t’en fais pas._ _Ç_ _a fait des années que je gère, alors je vais tenir jusqu’à ce que je sois libre.  
>  Maintenant, si on reparlait de choses qu’on aime bien faire ? _ _Je pense plutôt que c’est un sujet sympa pour oublier tout ça. D’_ _ailleurs_ _,_ _je ne t’avais toujours pas répondu, mais_ _ça marche pour les conseils de lecture. Et sinon, t_ _u fais quoi_ _de beau_ _à part lire ?  
>  _ _À bientôt,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : _ _C’est juste que tu m’as l’air d’être quelqu’un avec une vie calme et bien rangée. À côté, j’ai l’impression d’être une anomalie avec qui tu es obligé de communiquer._

  

> _Cher Anthony,  
>  _ _Je voudrais commencer cette lettre en te remerciant de m’accorder ta confiance._ _T_ _u m’as révélé un morceau difficile de ta vie, et compte tenu de ta réaction précédente, ce n’est pas une chose que tu_ _sembles_ _fai_ _re_ _régulièrement. Je dois t’avouer cependant que la désinvolture avec laquelle tu m’écris tout cela est incroyable ! J’admire_ _l’_ _optimisme_ _que tu possèdes alors que t_ _a situation familiale est… Je te prie de m’excuser, mais le seul mot qui me vient à l’esprit est : désastreuse._ _Je vais respecter ton souhait et changer de sujet, mais sache que je demeure une oreille attentive si tu en éprouves le besoin.  
>  _ _À part la lecture, je n’ai pas vraiment d’autres activités_ _qui méritent d’être mentionnées_ _. Bien sûr, j’écoute de la musique, je regarde des films, mais comme tout le monde j’imagine. Je ne pense pas que ce soit véritablement notable. Cela me fait penser que tu ne m’as toujours pas révélé ton loisir si secret._ _  
> _ _Amitiés_ _,  
>  Ezra  
>  _ _PS : Ne serait-ce pas_ _plutôt_ _toi qui te considère de cette façon ?_ _Nous avons nos différences, mais je suis loin de penser cela._

 

Anthony secoua la tête. Bien évidemment qu’il présentait les choses avec légèreté ! Il n’allait avouer qu’il lui arrivait de déprimer à force de vivre dans une maison où le bonheur avait autant d’espérance de vie qu’une mouche prisonnière d’une toile d’araignée, et que seule l’idée de s’enfuir à sa majorité le maintenait à flot. Avoir une attitude dégagée était devenu le masque sous lequel il se réfugiait pour ne pas craquer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Anthony fixait à présent l’écriture d’Ezra comme pour essayer de déchiffrer un message caché. Leur échange prenait un chemin inattendu. Étaient-ils vraiment en train de devenir amis ? N’était-ce pas plutôt la pitié qui poussait Ezra ? Il préféra ne pas y penser.

 

> _Salut Ezra,  
>  Merci de ta proposition. Je ne sais pas quoi dire en fait. C’est gentil de ta part, mais ne t’en fais pas, comme je te l’ai déjà dit, tout va bien.  
>  Tu sais, je ne suis pas non plus un cinéphile acharné. Pour la musique non plus d’ailleurs. La preuve, je t’avais donné des exemples de ce que j’aimais et je suis sûr qu’il y a des puristes dans ces domaines qui doivent s’arracher les cheveux (même s’ils ont tort). J’ai une façon de penser assez simple : si ça me fait vibrer, alors c’est cool et j’en profite, sinon, ben tant pis.  
>  Bon, tout cela me mène un peu à dévoiler mon autre loisir. Le suspense a suffisamment duré. J’aime bien jardiner. Voilà. Rien d’exceptionnel en fait. Je m’occupe seulement d’une plante en pot pour le moment (je n’ai pas vraiment la possibilité d’en avoir trop ici), mais ça me détend.  
>  À bientôt,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : J’ai juste l’habitude qu’on me voit ainsi dès qu’on sait d’où je viens. Je ne dis pas que je suis un ange. Je pense plutôt faire partie des sales gosses, mais je me demande si les gens me jugeraient différemment si ma famille était différente._

  

> _Cher Anthony,  
>  Je veux bien te croire pour le moment. Sache seulement que cette offre est sincère (au cas où tu douterais de sa véracité).  
>  Je comprends parfaitement ta façon d’aborder les œuvres artistiques. Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas élargir notre accord sur les conseils de lecture. Ce serait une façon de découvrir un peu plus l’autre, qu’en dis-tu ?  
>  Concernant ton loisir secret, je suis bien étonné ! Pourquoi avoir fait tant de mystère ? C’est une très noble activité. J’apprécie beaucoup les fleurs, les plantes, toutes ces créations de la nature, mais je n’ai pas ce que l’on appelle la main verte. Les végétaux sont beaucoup trop délicats, et j’ai malheureusement tendance à oublier de les arroser. Quelle est la plante dont tu t’occupes ?  
>  Amitiés,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : Voilà l’avantage de cette correspondance. Je ne te connais que par tes mots. Uniquement par ce que tu veux bien m’écrire. Alors effectivement, je sais que tu peux parfois être irritant. J’avais eu du mal à digérer l’incident du “A”, par exemple (sûrement ton côté “sale gosse”, comme tu le nommes). Néanmoins, je vois également d’autres facettes, et j’apprécie de te découvrir petit à petit._

 

> _Salut Ezra,  
>  Tu sais quoi ? Tu viens de me donner une super idée ! Attends la prochaine lettre, je te prépare quelque chose.  
>  J’imagine que si tu oublies d’arroser une plante, c’est parce que tu es trop captivé par tes livres ? Bref, pour te répondre, je m’occupe d’une sensitive (mimosa pudica, de son nom latin). J’y tiens beaucoup. C’est un peu la seule chose que je possède et qui n’appartienne qu’à moi. Du coup, je fais très attention à ce qu’il ne lui arrive rien (entends par là que je ferme toujours ma chambre à clef pour que personne ne puisse l’abîmer).  
>  À bientôt,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : Merci. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d’autre… À part que c’est pareil de mon côté. Au début, tu étais quand même assez condescendant (désolé), mais tu m’as montré que tu pouvais aussi être quelqu’un de gentil et patient. Bref, je commence à trouver cet atelier vraiment sympa._

 

> _Cher Anthony,  
>  Tu m’intrigues, qu’as-tu derrière la tête ?  
>  Me voilà démasqué ! C’est bien à cause de cela que je serais (suis ?) un piètre jardinier !  
>  Je connais cette plante, et je suis tenté faire une remarque, mais je vais m’abstenir pour ne pas que tu prennes la mouche.  
>  D’où t’est venue cette passion ?  
>  Amitiés,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : Comme tu l’avais prédit, nous avons fini par nous entendre. Il y a un proverbe pour cela, n’est-ce pas ? Les opposés s’attirent._

  

> _Salut Ezra !  
>  Avoue que tu as fait une drôle de tête devant cette enveloppe ! Tu l’as vu en l’ouvrant, je t’ai envoyé un CD. Dessus j’ai gravé une compilation de Queen. J’y ai mis mes chansons préférées. Et devine quoi ? Le CD n’est pas à usage unique, donc tu pourras le regraver et m’envoyer tes propres compilations. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus amusant de faire comme ça plutôt que de juste dire à l’autre de chercher tel ou tel titre sur Internet. La surprise est totale comme ça !  
>  C’est quoi ta remarque ? Tu en as trop dit et tu l’as fait exprès pour me rendre curieux ! Tu es obligé de cracher le morceau maintenant !  
>  J’ai développé cette passion à cause de ma mère. Elle aimait beaucoup les fleurs, et elle m’a appris en partie à m’en occuper. J’ai d’ailleurs une anecdote assez marrante à ce sujet.  
>  À bientôt,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : Il y a du vrai dans ce proverbe. Avoir des points communs c’est bien, mais avoir des différences et les partager c’est quand même autre chose._

 

> _Cher Anthony,  
>  Ton idée est merveilleuse ! J’ai commencé à écouter ta compilation, et je dois dire que je n’ai pas l’habitude de ce genre de musique, mais je ne peux pas nier le fait que c’est entraînant. Dès que j’ai terminé, je t’enverrai le CD avec ma propre compilation. Je garde la surprise sur le contenu, comme tu l’as souligné, c’est plus amusant ainsi !  
>  Alors, pour ma remarque… Ne le prends pas mal, mais j’ai envie de dire : telle plante, tel jardinier. Je sais que la sensitive replie ses feuilles si elles sont touchées ou frôlées, et quelque part, tu réagis de cette façon quand un sujet trop personnel est abordé.  
>  Quelle est ton anecdote ?  
>  Amitiés,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : Parfaitement, regarde, nous sommes déjà en train de compléter la culture musicale de l’autre. Dois-je avouer que je commence à devenir impatient d’attendre tes lettres ?_

 

Anthony se sentit un peu à découvert en lisant la comparaison d’Ezra. Était-il si évident à cerner ? Tout était si bizarre dans cette correspondance. Il n’arrivait pas à rester distant, il finissait toujours par écrire plus qu’il ne l‘aurait voulu. Il se promit de faire attention.

  

> _Salut Ezra !  
>  Haha ! Je savais que tu allais aimer mon idée ! Prends ton temps pour écouter le CD, et n’hésite pas me le dire franchement si tu n’as pas aimé.  
>  Pour ta remarque, je ne le prends pas mal. Mais on va éviter d’en reparler, d’accord ?  
>  Alors, l’anecdote : quand j’étais petit, j’avais une manière assez particulière de m’occuper des fleurs. En fait, je trouvais qu’elles ne grandissaient pas assez vite, alors je me suis dit que j’allais leur donner un coup de main. Je me suis mis à les menacer quotidiennement en me disant que si elles avaient suffisamment peur, elles m’obéiraient. Je suis sûr que tu rigoles en lisant ça. Bon, je te rassure, j’ai vite compris que ça ne servait à rien, donc je ne traumatise pas ma plante actuelle.  
>  Mais fini de parler uniquement de moi, je ne vais pas monopoliser nos lettres ! Qu’est-ce que tu as à me raconter de ton côté ?  
>  À bientôt,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : Tu n’es pas le seul. Finalement, tu as raison. Les lettres ont leur charme._

 

Anthony soupira. Voilà pour la promesse. Ezra avait un drôle d’effet sur lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à se contenir ?

Quand il reçut la lettre suivante, Anthony ne put cacher son excitation. L’enveloppe était plus épaisse, signe qu’Ezra lui avait renvoyé le CD.

 

> _Cher Anthony,  
>  À mon tour de t’envoyer le CD mystère. J’espère que tu apprécieras ce que je t’ai concocté. Concernant ton choix précédent, détrompe-toi, je n’ai rien à reprocher. Certes, c’est différent de ce que j’écoute habituellement, mais ce n’est pas déplaisant.  
>  Ton anecdote m’a beaucoup fait rire ! Je ne me moque pas, je trouve seulement amusant les réflexions qu’un enfant peut avoir. J’ai moi-même une histoire à partager. Quand j’étais petit, mon père n’avait pas encore choisi la profession d’écrivain. Il était libraire. À mes yeux, c’était une aubaine ! Penses-tu, tous ces livres à portée de main ! Mon père tolérait que je les lise à condition que je fasse extrêmement attention à ne pas les abîmer (pour qu’il puisse les vendre sans aucun souci). Sauf qu’il y avait un léger problème : j’étais un enfant possessif, et je ne voulais pas que des clients viennent acheter mes précieux livres. Mais comment procéder sans que mon père ne s’en aperçoive ? J’ai eu deux astuces : la première consistait à cacher mes livres préférés, la deuxième consistait à inscrire “réservé” sur un papier que je collais sous les livres en question. Inutile de te dire qu’une fois découverts, mon père n’a pas trop apprécié mes stratagèmes, et m’a fait une leçon. Qui est la mauvaise graine à présent ?  
>  Amitiés,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : Je t’aurais convaincu d’une façon ou d’une autre. Je suis satisfait de voir que tu aies changé d’avis si tôt._

 

Anthony ne put s’empêcher de rire en lisant l’anecdote d’Ezra. C’était bien quelque chose qu’il l’imaginait faire. Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et rangea la lettre dans une petite boite, avec les autres.

Animé par une nouvelle joie, il plaça le CD dans son ordinateur, brancha son casque, et découvrit la musique choisie par Ezra. Alors qu’il profitait d’une symphonie de Tchaikovsky, son cerveau lui hurla la réponse à la question qu’il se posait auparavant : Ezra était son ami.

 

*      *      *

  

> _Cher Anthony,  
>  Je n’ai pas vraiment de nouvelles choses à te raconter depuis la semaine dernière, mais j’ai tout de même un sujet de conversation à te proposer.  
>  Les vacances de Noël approchent et je me demandais ce que tu comptais faire durant cette période.  
>  Amitiés,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : J’espère que nous aurons encore de la neige cette année._

 

> _Salut Ezra !  
>  Désolé de te décevoir, mais je n’ai rien prévu d’extraordinaire pour ces vacances. Tu as l’habitude de faire quelque chose à ce moment-là ?  
>  À bientôt,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : Je n’aime pas trop l’hiver… La neige c’est bien, mais seulement si je suis à l’intérieur._

 

> _Cher Anthony,  
>  J’avoue que j’apprécie cette époque de l’année. Tout le monde semble oublier ses soucis pour se concentrer sur le positif.  
>  Je passerai Noël avec mon père puisque nous n’avons pas pu réunir le reste de la famille, mais nous allons passer du temps à envoyer des cartes de vœux à tout le monde.  
>  Je crains de te demander comment les choses vont se passer chez toi...  
>  Amitiés,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : J’en déduis que tu es quelqu’un de frileux. Personnellement, j’aime bien me promener malgré le froid. Une fois rentré, j’ai ensuite une bonne excuse pour me préparer un chocolat chaud._

 

> _Salut Ezra !  
>  Je vois ce que tu veux dire et j’espère que tu passeras un bon moment.  
>  De mon côté, rien de spécial n’est prévu. En même temps, on ne fait déjà rien pour les anniversaires, alors Noël… mais ne t’en fais pas pour moi, j’ai l’habitude maintenant. Comme tous les ans, mon oncle va nous donner de l’argent pour faire comme tout le monde, et voilà. Tu sais, je préfère ça. Si d’un coup il se décidait à nous rassembler et nous faire un discours sur l’importance de la famille etc. ce serait super flippant.  
>  À bientôt,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : Pas besoin d’excuses. À ta place, je boirais le chocolat chaud en restant derrière la vitre._

 

Noël. Voilà bien une fête qu’Anthony n’attendait jamais. Parfois, il enviait tous ces gens qui se précipitaient à la dernière minute dans les magasins à la recherche du cadeau parfait, pour ensuite passer des heures autour d’une table et partager un bon moment. Il secoua la tête. Inutile de rêver. Ce n’était pas quelque chose pour lui.

Ainsi, quelques jours avant le jour fatidique, Anthony fut plus que surpris de découvrir un petit colis lui étant adressé. Il le déballa dans sa chambre, à l’abri des regards. À l’intérieur se trouvait un petit paquet cadeau rouge sur lequel trônait un joli nœud doré.

Anthony ouvrit délicatement le présent, de peur de déchirer le papier. Celui-ci renfermait une écharpe ainsi qu’une paire de gants assortis. L’ensemble était en laine et de couleur jaune safran. Une petite carte de vœu accompagnait le cadeau.

 

> _Cher Anthony,  
>  Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël !  
>  J’espère qu’avec ce présent, tu ne craindras plus le froid hivernal.  
>  Amitiés,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : J’espère que la couleur te plaît et que tout est à ta taille…_

 

L’émotion commençait à gagner Anthony. Quelqu’un pensait à lui et cherchait à lui faire plaisir. Il avait un véritable ami. Il s’empressa d’essayer l’ensemble. La matière était incroyablement douce et lui procurait déjà beaucoup de chaleur. Anthony devait à tout prix remercier Ezra. Il retira les gants pour écrire, mais il conserva l’écharpe autour de son cou.

  

> _Salut Ezra !  
>  Merci énormément pour ton cadeau ! Ne t’en fais pas pour la taille, tout est parfait ! La couleur aussi ! Merci !  
>  Maintenant, je me sens un peu gêné, car je n’avais pas prévu qu’on s’offre quelque chose… Je te promets de me rattraper. Je vais te préparer une surprise. J’ai peur que cela prenne un peu de temps, mais je n’oublie pas de te rendre la pareille !  
>  À très vite,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : Joyeux Noël et bonne année !_

 

> _Cher Anthony,  
>  Je suis ravi que mon cadeau te plaise ! Pour la couleur, j’ai pensé que ce jaune était suffisamment chaleureux pour te rappeler les beaux jours et te faire oublier la dureté de l’hiver. Je suis heureux d’être tombé juste.  
>  Ne te tracasse pas pour un retour de procédé. Je ne veux t’obliger à rien.  
>  Amitiés,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : Bonne année à toi aussi._

 

Décidément, Ezra était beaucoup trop gentil, ce qui intensifia la détermination d’Anthony. Le lendemain, il acheta un petit kit spécial de plantation. La période n’était malheureusement pas idéale pour la chasse à ce trésor vert, il fallait donc qu’il utilise les grands moyens.

Au bout de quelques semaines, Anthony commençait à désespérer. Sur six bulbes, quatre d’entre eux avaient germé, mais aucun des trèfles ne présentait le nombre de feuilles adéquat. Le cinquième ne fut pas plus chanceux. Anthony voyait déjà son plan tomber à l’eau sous l’ironie du sort, mais le dernier bulbe entendit ses prières. Dans le petit pot trônait l’unique trèfle à quatre feuilles. Anthony le cueillit délicatement et entreprit de le faire sécher par pressage dans un vieux dictionnaire. Sa patience était mise à dure épreuve, et il craignait qu’Ezra ne le prenne pour un menteur, mais il s’approchait du résultat final.

Lorsque le trèfle devint aussi fin que du papier, Anthony le récupéra et le disposa avec précaution au milieu d’une feuille plastifiée. Il plaça une deuxième feuille, autocollante cette fois, par-dessus la plante séchée, en prenant soin de n’emprisonner aucune bulle d’air. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à découper les bords selon la forme souhaitée. Pour cela, il se rendit dans une papeterie qui possédait une machine idéale pour une opération nette, sans aucune bavure. Anthony opta pour un design assez classique, il ne fit qu’arrondir les coins et perça un petit trou pour y glisser une fine cordelette dorée.

 

> _Salut Ezra !  
>  Ta patience est enfin récompensée. Je suis encore désolé de t’avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais je voulais te préparer quelque chose de spécial.  
>  Ce n’est pas grand-chose, mais j’espère que ce cadeau te plaira et t’apportera un peu de chance.  
>  À très vite  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : Je te renvoie le CD prochainement._

 

Anthony emballa le marque-page dans du papier de soie et le glissa dans l’enveloppe. Pourvu qu’Ezra apprécie son présent.

 

> _Cher Anthony,  
>  Je suis sans voix. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. En plus d’accumuler les livres, j’ai tendance à collectionner les marque-pages, mais celui-ci dépasse tous les autres. De plus, tu l’as fait toi-même (n’essaye pas de le nier pour minimiser tes efforts, je le sais, et je te connais bien maintenant). Je suis profondément touché. Merci beaucoup.  
>  Amitiés,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : J’ai hâte de découvrir ta nouvelle compilation._

 

Anthony se sentit gêné. Ezra avait anticipé sa réaction. Était-il si prévisible ? Peu importe, Ezra avait aimé son cadeau, c’est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

 

*      *      *

 

Anthony ne parvenait pas à choisir une photo parmi celles qu’il venait de prendre. Cette séance avait duré une bonne heure, mais le tri était difficile. Il faisait défiler les clichés les uns après les autres dans l’espoir qu’un déclic se forme. Il voulait être sous son meilleur jour, mais sans paraître trop formel. Donc pas d’uniforme scolaire. Il voulait être cool, mais sans paraître artificiel. Donc pas de regard porté au loin. Il voulait être naturel, mais sans paraître trop naïf. Donc pas de pose avec sa plante. À ce rythme-là, il n’allait jamais trouver avant le jour J.

Ezra avait émit l’idée que ce serait agréable s’ils pouvaient enfin mettre une tête sur le prénom de chacun. Anthony était d’accord, ils auraient même dû faire ça depuis longtemps, mais il avait fallu qu’Ezra invente une règle. Ils avaient sélectionné une date à laquelle ils enverraient leur photo en même temps. De cette façon, ils ne s’influenceraient pas sur la composition. Résultat, Anthony avait peur de passer pour un idiot.

Anthony soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Ce n’était qu’une bête photo à imprimer pour l’envoyer à Ezra. Ce n‘est pas comme s’il cherchait à l’impressionner, non ? Si ? Peut-être… Il essayait d’ignorer la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu’il se donnait bien trop de mal pour un simple ami.

Il allait se résigner à prendre une nouvelle série de clichés, lorsqu’il vit l’avant-dernier. Dessus, il portait ses lunettes de soleil, ainsi qu’un t-shirt avec le logo 007. Il faisait le signe de la victoire de sa main gauche, mais surtout, son sourire était sincère. Plus il la regardait, plus Anthony appréciait cette photo. C’était la bonne. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à l’imprimer.

Anthony transféra le fichier sur une clef USB et s’empara de plusieurs feuilles de cours qui lui serviraient d’alibi s’il était pris sur le fait. Il se leva pour écouter les sons du couloir derrière la porte de sa chambre. Aucun bruit suspect. Parfait. Il déverrouilla délicatement la porte et l’entrebâilla pour répéter son analyse sonore. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis il se dirigea vers le bureau de son oncle sur la pointe des pieds. Il abaissa lentement la poignée tout en surveillant ses arrières. Anthony entra finalement dans la pièce où se situait le Saint Graal.

Insérer la clef dans l’appareil, OK. Naviguer dans le menu de l’imprimante, OK. Sélectionner la photo, OK. Vérifier les paramètres d’impression, OK. Placer du papier glacé, OK. Valider, OK... Pourquoi cette imprimante faisait un boucan du diable ? Anthony priait pour que personne ne le repère. Et cette photo qui mettait des années à s’imprimer ! Une fois l’opération achevée, Anthony retira la clef et s’assura qu’aucune trace de son passage n’était visible. Il dissimula la photo sous ses photocopies et fit le parcours inverse.

Au moment où il ferma la porte de sa chambre, Anthony crut entendre un grincement, mais après vérification, il n’écouta que le silence. L’adrénaline pouvait enfin le quitter. Il s’assit sur sa chaise et regarda la qualité de son impression. Aucun défaut n’était notable. Mission accomplie ! Il découpa soigneusement les bords et glissa la photo dans l’enveloppe. Il écrivit un petit mot pour l’accompagner.

 

> _Salut Ezra !  
>  Comme prévu, voici ma photo. J’en ai retrouvé une sympa dans les dossiers de mon portable.  
>  J’attends la tienne avec impatience.  
>  À très vite,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : J’espère que tu n’es pas déçu maintenant._

 

Quelques jours après la date prévue, c’est avec excitation qu’Anthony rentra chez lui. Selon ses calculs, la photo d’Ezra devait être arrivée. Il passa en revue le courrier sur la table du salon. Rien ne lui était destiné. Bizarre.

« C’est ça que tu cherches ? »

Anthony se retourna et vit Hastur brandir une lettre au-dessus de sa tête. Une colère sourde monta en lui.

« Rends-la moi tout de suite. »

Hastur l’ignora et regarda l’expéditeur.

« Il t’écrit souvent ce… Ezra. »

« C’est quoi ton problème ? J’ai pas le temps pour tes conneries. »

Hastur se renfrogna.

« Je te conseille de me parler sur un autre ton! »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Je pourrais brûler cette lettre que tu semblais si impatient de récupérer. »

Anthony déglutit. Surtout, ne pas avoir l’air de paniquer. Il haussa les épaules.

« Ben vas-y, mais t’oublies un détail. C’est pas une lettre perso, c’est un atelier que je dois faire pour un cours. »

Anthony pouvait voir son insinuation faire son chemin dans le cerveau de son cousin.

« Si tu penses que brûler mes devoirs scolaires est une bonne idée, vas-y. Ton père va adorer. »

« Je sais que t’es allé dans son bureau sans permission ! »

« J’avais besoin d’imprimer un truc pour un cours. Tu penses que ton père sera plus furieux d’apprendre que j’ai imprimé une pauvre feuille sans son accord ou que t’aies brûlé mes devoirs ? »

Anthony faisait le fier, mais il n’en menait pas large. Il devait garder l’illusion suffisamment longtemps pour que son plan fonctionne.

« Tiens », grogna Hastur en lançant l’enveloppe sur la table. « Mais j’en ai pas fini avec toi. Ligur non plus. On trouvera de quoi te briser. »

Anthony réprima un sourire en repensant à sa dernière vengeance. Il avait interverti le nom de tous les contacts du portable de son cousin, et d’après ce qu’il avait entendu, Hastur s’était brouillé avec plusieurs de ses amis à cause de ça. Quant à Ligur, Anthony avait remplacé l’eau du verre qu’il gardait sur sa table de chevet par celle de l’aquarium. Apparemment, Ligur n’avait pas eu le temps de boire une gorgée, l’odeur l’avait alerté avant, mais il avait tout de même trempé les lèvres et en était sorti traumatisé.

Anthony s’empara de son dû et se rendit dans sa chambre d’un pas tranquille. Il prit soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui avant de souffler. Ses mains tremblaient. Il tenta de se calmer en respirant régulièrement. Fébrile, il ouvrit l’enveloppe.

 

> _Mon cher Anthony,_

 

Son cœur fit un bond à la vue du premier mot.

  

> _Comme nous l’avions prévu, voici une photographie de moi. C’est la plus avantageuse que j’ai pu trouver.  
>  Amitiés,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : J’espère que je ne décevrai pas trop ton imagination._

 

Anthony esquissa un sourire en voyant la similarité de leur lettre. Il saisit la photo et découvrit un jeune homme en train de lire dans un fauteuil. Avec son visage rond et ses boucles blondes, il avait l’air si innocent qu’Anthony se demanda s’il ne correspondait pas avec un ange. À cette pensée, son cœur s’emballa de nouveau. Il continua de contempler la photo pendant quelques minutes avant de soupirer. C’était officiel. Il était foutu.

  

> ~~_Salut Ezra !  
>  Tu est très bien sur cette _ ~~

  

> ~~_Salut Ezra !  
>  Ta photo est superbe_ ~~

 

> ~~_Salut Ezra !  
>  Je ne suis pas déçu du tout_ ~~

 

Anthony froissa ce nouveau début et le mit à la poubelle avec les autres. Comment complimenter un ami tout en restant dans la sphère amicale ? Tout serait plus simple s’il avouait tout… Non. Trop risqué. Ezra comptait beaucoup trop pour lui. Hors de question de mettre en péril leur amitié. Il ne supporterait pas de voir Ezra se comporter bizarrement avec lui de peur de lui donner de faux espoirs. Il écrivit en gardant bien cela en tête.

  

> _Salut Ezra !  
>  Je viens de recevoir ta photo et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t’inquiétais. Elle représente bien ton caractère et tu dégages de la sympathie. Je suis content de savoir enfin à quoi tu ressembles.  
>  À très vite,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : Après les photos, ce serait bien qu’on puisse se voir en vrai un jour._

 

> _Mon cher Anthony,  
>  Désolé si je t’ai fait attendre. J’allais t’envoyer une lettre juste après avoir reçu ta photographie, mais j’ai préféré attendre la tienne pour que l’on reprenne une correspondance normale.  
>  Merci de tes commentaires à mon sujet, même si je ne pense pas que ce soit de la sympathie qui émane de moi, mais plutôt la phrase “ne me dérangez pas”.  
>  Je regrette un peu que tu aies des lunettes de soleil sur ta photographie, cela te masque un peu, mais ton sourire montre l’enthousiasme que tu as dans nos lettres (tu as même l’air un peu espiègle dessus). Tu as bien fait de choisir celle-là.  
>  Amitiés,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : Pour le moment, cela risque d’être difficile d’organiser une rencontre (surtout que mon père a l’idée de déménager), mais ce serait bien, oui._

 

> _Salut Ezra !  
>  Ne t’en fais pas pour l’attente, tu as bien fait.  
>  C’est malin, maintenant je regrette qu’on ne soit pas dans le même lycée. On pourrait avoir des conversations en direct. Nos lettres ressemblent un peu à ça, d’ailleurs, mais en décalé.  
>  À très vite,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : Vous allez déménager où ?_

 

> _Mon cher Anthony,  
>  J’ai le même regret, mais je suis déjà content de t’avoir rencontré via cet atelier, même si, comme tu le soulignes, nos lettres sont davantage des télégrammes que de vraies lettres (ne me renvoie pas de “A”, s’il-te-plaît).  
>  Amitiés,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : Sûrement à Londres, mais je te reparlerai de tout ça le moment venu._

 

*      *      *

  

> _Salut Ezra !  
>  Aujourd’hui, j’ai réalisé que l’atelier se termine le mois prochain. Ça m’a fichu un coup. Je sais bien qu’on pourra toujours correspondre après, mais vu que c’est cet atelier qui a tout commencé, ça fait bizarre de se dire qu’il va se terminer.  
>  Ça me fait penser, tu vas faire quoi l’année prochaine ?  
>  À très vite,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : J’ai bien reçu ta dernière compilation et je vais écouter tout ça très bientôt._

 

> _Mon cher Anthony,  
>  Je comprends ce que tu ressens, cela me fait la même chose.  
>  L’année prochaine, je pense poursuivre dans cette voie pour ensuite essayer d’entrer à l’université. J’hésite encore un peu sur mon orientation, mais comme tu peux t’en douter, les livres y seront un point central.  
>  Que comptes-tu faire ?  
>  Amitiés,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : J’espère que tu l’aimeras._

 

> _Salut Ezra !  
>  Cela me m’étonne pas de toi et j’ai confiance : tu réussiras, quel que soit ton objectif.  
>  Pour ma part, je vais être obligé de jouer le jeu et de continuer jusqu’à mes 18 ans. À ce moment-là, je pourrais enfin décider de ce que je veux vraiment faire. Mon oncle voudrait que j’aille dans le commerce, mais ça me gonfle.  
>  À très vite,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : Tu ne m’as jamais déçu._

 

> _Mon cher Anthony,  
>  Merci beaucoup de ton assurance.  
>  As-tu essayé de discuter avec ton oncle pour lui faire entendre ton point de vue ? Vu ta passion, tu pourrais partir en apprentissage à la fin de cette année scolaire, non ?  
>  Amitiés,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : J’espère continuer sur cette lancée._

 

> _Salut Ezra !  
>  La dernière fois que j’ai voulu lui faire comprendre que ses projets ne me convenaient pas, ça s’est vraiment très mal passé. Mais oui, j’aimerais bien me lancer dans des études d’horticulture. J’ai déjà repéré des écoles intéressantes pour ça.  
>  À très vite,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : Je ne crois pas te l‘avoir déjà dit clairement, mais je veux que tu saches aussi que tu es mon meilleur ami._

 

> _Mon cher Anthony,  
>  J’espère vraiment que tu parviendras à te diriger dans cette branche. Je sais que c’est une activité qui te tient à cœur, et je sais que tu t’y sentirais à l’aise. Ce serait regrettable que tu t’écartes de cette voie.  
>  Amitiés,  
>  Ezra  
>  PS : Merci de me considérer comme tel. Tu es mon meilleur ami aussi._

 

Anthony regarda le post-scriptum le cœur serré. Il se sentait incroyablement chanceux d’avoir une telle relation avec Ezra. Au cours de cet atelier, ils avaient discuté de bien de choses, ils avaient partagé leurs points de vue, leurs idées, parfois sur des sujets délicats. Ils avaient eu quelques disputes, mais rien n’avait pu les empêcher de correspondre toujours de plus en plus. Ezra était un ami beaucoup trop cher, Anthony refusait de le perdre.

 

*      *      *

 

Anthony ferma sa chambre à clef et s’adossa contre la porte. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et regarda vaguement le plafond. Il se passait et repassait le cours de littérature dans sa tête.

_« Je vais faire circuler de grandes enveloppes. Prenez-en une chacun, et notez dessus votre nom ainsi que celui de votre_ _binôme_ _. Mettez toutes les enveloppes de votre correspondance à l’intérieur, et scellez le tout. Je passerai dans les rangs pour récupérez votre travail. »_

Anthony avait regardé discrètement autour de lui, et aucun de ses camarades de classe n’avaient eu de problèmes pour fermer leur enveloppe. Pour lui, ça avait été une autre paire de manches. Il avait réussi à tout faire rentrer avec un peu d’effort. Les enveloppes protectrices qui avaient contenu le CD voyageur avaient compliqué la chose.

Est-ce qu’il était le seul à avoir vraiment joué le jeu de la correspondance ? Jeu n’était plus le mot. Plus maintenant. Même Mrs Milton avait remarqué que l’épaisseur de son enveloppe dépassait largement celle des autres. Elle lui avait fait un grand sourire. Anthony avait juste eu envie de se cacher dans un trou et ne plus en sortir.

L’atelier était terminé. Plus rien ne l’obligeait d’écrire à Ezra. Mais il ne voulait pas s’arrêter. D’ailleurs, plus rien ne l’empêchait de lui demander son numéro de téléphone ou son email pour qu’ils se parlent plus souvent.

Anthony s’installa joyeusement à son bureau pour écrire ce qu’il pensait être une de ses dernières lettres manuscrites.

  

> _Salut Ezra !  
>  Aujourd’hui c’était le grand jour : ma prof a ramassé les enveloppes. Du coup, je me disais que maintenant, on n’est plus vraiment obligés de s’envoyer uniquement des lettres. On peut toujours si tu préfères, mais je me disais qu’on pourrait s’envoyer des emails ou bien des SMS, non ? On pourrait partager plus de choses ensembles comme ça. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?  
>  À très vite,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : Désolé si ma lettre est un peu courte, je l’ai écrite sur un coup de tête et je ne sais pas quoi ajouter pour le moment._

 

Au bout d’une semaine sans réponse, Anthony se demanda si sa lettre ne s’était pas perdue. Il en écrivit une autre.

 

> _Salut Ezra !  
>  Je crois que ma dernière lettre n’est pas arrivée chez toi. À moins que tu n’aies pas eu le temps de me répondre ? Dans ce cas, tu peux sauter les prochaines lignes.  
>  Dans l’autre lettre je te demandais si ça t’intéressait qu’on échange nos numéros ou nos emails. Je me disais que ce serait sympa de pouvoir parler tous les deux quand on le souhaite, sans devoir attendre le facteur.  
>  J’espère que tu vas bien. J’attends ta réponse.  
>  À très vite,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : Désolé, j’ai l’impression de te bousculer._

 

Après une nouvelle semaine de silence, Anthony commençait à se sentir mal. Il avait dû se montrer trop impatient. Peut-être qu’Ezra préférait communiquer par lettre, et qu’il ne savait pas comment lui dire sans le blesser. Il décida d’attendre un peu plus longtemps.

 

*      *      *

 

Un mois s’était écoulé. Le cerveau d’Anthony était encombré de questions et d’affirmations qui le rendaient de plus en plus à fleur de peau. Ezra ne pouvait pas l’abandonner comme ça, non ? Il avait dû dire quelque chose qui l’avait contrarié. Il fouilla sa mémoire, mais ses pensées s’embrouillaient. Comment avait-il pu faire fuir son meilleur ami ? Le cœur d’Anthony parut se stopper pendant un instant. Et si Ezra avait deviné ? Et si ça l’avait rendu mal à l’aise ? Anthony se prit la tête dans les mains. Soudain, un souvenir fit surface. S’accrochant à cette lueur d’espoir, il écrivit.

 

> _Salut Ezra,  
>  J’espère que tu vas bien.  
>  Je me souviens que tu m’avais dit que ton père comptait déménager. J’imagine que si tu es en plein déménagement (ou en préparation), tu n’as pas trop le temps d’écrire. Du coup, je suis désolé de te harceler. J’attendrai que tu aies du temps pour ça.  
>  Ma prof nous a rendu nos résultats d’atelier, et si j’ai eu une très bonne note, je pense que toi aussi. À part ça, je me prépare pour les examens, j’imagine que toi aussi, et je te souhaite bonne chance (même si je sais que tu vas réussir).  
>  À très vite,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : N’oublie pas de m’envoyer ta nouvelle adresse._

 

Anthony aurait pu chercher le numéro d’Ezra dans un annuaire. À défaut d’obtenir celui de son portable, il se serait contenté du fixe, mais il ne voulait pas franchir cette limite. D’une part, sa morale le lui interdisait, et d’autre part, il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : savoir qu’Ezra avait déménagé sans lui fournir sa nouvelle adresse, ou savoir qu’il habitait toujours à Shrewsbury en ignorant délibérément ses lettres.

 

_*      *      *_

 

Deux semaines plus tard, Anthony prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires à la fin du cours de littérature. Une fois ses camarades sortis de la pièce, il se dirigea vers son enseignante.

« Mrs Milton ? »

Elle leva la tête de son sac et lui adressa un grand sourire. Anthony se sentait terriblement gêné. Il regrettait déjà son idée.

« Est-ce que je peux vous parler une minute ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il devait se lancer sans réfléchir.

« Est-ce que vous communiquez encore avec l’autre professeur ? », demanda Anthony. « Par rapport à l’atelier », précisa-t-il en voyant l’incompréhension sur le visage de Mrs Milton.

« De temps en temps, oui. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Anthony ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas les mettre dans ses poches pour ne pas paraître impoli, mais elles trahissaient son embarras.

« Vous pensez qu’il serait au courant si un de ses élèves déménageait ou aurait des problèmes ? »

Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir bafouillé, mais le regard de son enseignante lui fit comprendre qu’il était percé à jour. Il faut dire que la subtilité n’était pas son fort.

« Ton correspondant ne t’écrit plus ? »

Anthony grimaça. Ce manque de tact avait le don de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« J’avoue être surprise d’apprendre cela. Vous étiez le binôme le plus productif. La plupart des groupes se sont contentés d’une lettre mensuelle par personne. Alors voir deux élèves se prêter à l’exercice au point d’écrire une lettre chacun par semaine, si ce n’est plus, était aussi inattendu qu’agréable. »

Anthony baissa la tête et serra sa mâchoire pour s’empêcher de répliquer. Il n’avait pas envie qu’on lui rappelle à quel point cette correspondance était importante pour lui.

« Je suis navrée que cela se termine ainsi », poursuivit Mrs Milton. « Parfois, les personnes prennent un chemin différent du nôtre, et même si elles nous sont chères, on ne peut rien y faire. Il faut juste l’accepter. »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d’Anthony. Il n’avait pas non plus envie d’entendre cette "leçon de vie". Pas maintenant. Il avait trop mal. Il ne devait pas craquer. Pas maintenant.

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangée », marmonna-t-il avant de s’enfuir aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter.

En rentrant chez lui, Anthony nota que la porte de sa chambre était entrouverte. Il avait dû oublier de la verrouiller en partant. Il craignait le pire. En entrant, il découvrit le carnage. Sa sensitive gisait au sol. Le pot brisé en mille morceaux. La terre étalée jusque sous les meubles. Il s’accroupit pour voir si la plante pouvait encore être sauvée, mais ses tiges semblaient avoir été découpées aux ciseaux, et ses racines n’avaient pas été épargnées non plus.

Anthony ravala les sentiments qui menaçaient de déborder et commença à nettoyer. Qu’ils aillent au diable. Tous.

 

*      *      *

 

C’est après un nouveau mois sans un mot d’Ezra, et suite aux résultats de ses examens, qu’Anthony s’installa avec résignation une dernière fois à son bureau. Il prit une grande inspiration et se mit à écrire.

 

> _Cher Ezra,  
>  Je ne sais pas si cette lettre te parviendra. Je l’espère, car c’est la dernière que je t’enverrai, et j’aimerais que tu puisses la lire malgré sa brièveté.  
>  Je tiens à m’excuser si j’ai pu dire quelque chose qui t’a déplu, ou pire, qui t’a blessé. Je t’assure que jamais ce ne serait mes intentions, et que si j’ai fait cette erreur, j’en suis profondément désolé.  
>  Tu le sais déjà, mais je trouvais cet atelier stupide. Tu ne sais peut-être pas à quel point tu m’as fait changer d’avis. Sache que ton amitié m’est très chère, et que j’ai été heureux de correspondre avec toi.  
>  J’espère que tu te portes bien, où que tu sois, et je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite.  
>  Ton ami,  
>  Anthony  
>  PS : Si jamais tu décides de me recontacter, ne m’écris plus à cette adresse. Ta lettre n’arriverait plus à bon port. Voici mon numéro de portable :_

 

Anthony se relut, puis griffonna quelques chiffres en bas de la lettre. Il s’empara ensuite du CD sur lequel il avait regravé une compilation de Queen et glissa le tout dans une enveloppe matelassée. Il passa alors la soirée à préparer sa valise. Finalement, il possédait assez peu de choses. Il n’avait plus qu’à décider du sort de toute cette correspondance. Il pourrait tout déchirer, tout jeter, ou même tout brûler, mais c’est un pas qui lui demandait trop d’effort. Il ne pouvait pas se séparer définitivement de cette partie de lui. Il fourra la boite dans un coin de sa valise.

À l’aube, Anthony quitta cette maison qu’il détestait tant, et se dirigea vers la boite aux lettres la plus proche pour y déposer son enveloppe. C’est le cœur lourd qu’il débuta sa nouvelle vie.

 


	2. “Can't we give ourselves one more chance?”

Ezra réalisa qu’il venait de relire le même paragraphe pour la troisième fois de manière automatique sans en saisir le sens. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et regarda sa montre. Bientôt deux heures de l’après-midi. Cela ne l’étonna pas le moins du monde. Ce livre avait le don de le captiver, mais son corps avait malheureusement ses limites, et sa concentration en pâtissait. Une petite pause déjeuner s’imposait avant d’aller à son rendez-vous avec son directeur de thèse. Ezra s’étira quelques secondes et rangea ses affaires avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Une fois à l’extérieur, il se dirigea vers Gordon Square Garden. Depuis qu’il étudiait à l’université de Londres, et en raison de sa proximité, ce parc était devenu son endroit de prédilection pour flâner dès qu’il ne se trouvait pas à la bibliothèque. Il s’installa sur un banc et commença à manger un sandwich en prenant soin de ne pas se tacher. Après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée, il s’essuya les lèvres et les mains avec un mouchoir en tissu, pour ensuite jeter l’emballage de son repas dans une poubelle non loin. De nouveau assis sur son banc, Ezra regarda l’heure. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Puisque le soleil baignait le parc de ses rayons, autant en profiter pour s’accorder un moment de détente.

Il ouvrit sa besace puis hésita quelques minutes en observant ses ouvrages. Son choix se porta finalement sur sa lecture personnelle. Son travail de recherche patienterait. Il s’apprêtait à entamer le chapitre auquel il s’était arrêté, lorsque la mélancolie le frappa. Ezra fixait à présent son marque-page. Il n’était pas véritablement de nature superstitieuse, mais il s’arrangeait toujours pour avoir ce trèfle à quatre feuilles sur lui quand un événement important l’attendait. L’inconvénient étant qu’il ne pouvait alors s’empêcher de penser à celui qui lui avait offert ce modeste cadeau.

Ezra soupira. À l’époque, il s’était convaincu d’avoir agi pour leur bien commun, mais parfois, le regret l’envahissait. De l’eau avait coulé sous les ponts, et la cause de sa décision s’était estompée jusqu’à disparaître. Il serait en mesure de renouer le contact. Après tout, il lui suffisait juste d’aller dans le répertoire de son téléphone et d’appuyer sur une touche, mais il s’y refusait. Inutile de rouvrir une vieille blessure après tant d’années.

Le rythme d’une basse troubla ses pensées. Ezra reconnut le début de la chanson _Another One Bites The Dust_. Il sourit tristement. Ce morceau ravivait également de nombreux souvenirs. Et dire qu’il lui serait totalement inconnu aujourd’hui si…

« Crowley, j’écoute. »

Le cœur d’Ezra rata un battement. Non, c’était impossible. Une telle coïncidence était inconcevable. Ses oreilles avait dû le tromper. Il se tourna discrètement vers l’origine de la conversation téléphonique. Ses yeux parcoururent les environs et se posèrent sur un homme aux cheveux de jais arborant des lunettes de soleil. Il portait des gants de jardinage ainsi qu’une petite pelle dans une main, tandis qu’il tenait son portable de l’autre.

« Ouais, je finis ça et je m’en charge. Ok. Oui, je rappellerai plus tard. »

L’homme raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son bermuda. Les pensées d’Ezra pouvaient se résumer en une phrase : était-ce vraiment lui ? Les circonstances laissaient peu de place au doute, mais ce hasard était si improbable qu’il peinait à y croire. Emporté par l’adrénaline, Ezra s’empara de son propre mobile et composa le numéro qui répondrait à sa question.

Les premières secondes de basse se firent entendre à nouveau. Le jardinier regarda l’écran de son portable comme s’il tentait de reconnaître le numéro entrant, mais Ezra cessa l’appel avant qu’il ne puisse décrocher. L’homme haussa les épaules, sûrement persuadé qu’il s’agissait d’une erreur.

Ezra demeurait abasourdi. Devait-il respecter sa décision passée, ou devait-il se jeter à l’eau ? Écouter sa raison ou ses émotions ? Il baissa la tête et vit le marque-page qui trônait sur son livre ouvert, l’incitant à saisir sa chance, l’occasion de faire table rase. Ezra s’empressa de ranger ses affaires et bondit de son banc. Il se dirigea vers le jardinier qui s’affairait près d’un parterre de fleurs, mais ce dernier semblait trop absorbé par sa tâche pour remarquer que quelqu’un était arrivé à ses côtés.

Ezra s’éclaircit légèrement la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

« Anthony ? »

L’interpellé tourna la tête. Ezra s’agrippait à la bandoulière de son sac.

« Je ne sais pas si tu vas me reconnaître... », commença-t-il.

Anthony se releva, et malgré ses lunettes de soleil, Ezra pouvait sentir son regard inquisiteur. Lorsqu’il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était empreinte de surprise.

« Ezra ? »

« Oui », répondit-il en hochant la tête. «Sacré hasard, n’est-ce pas ? », ajouta-t-il en se maudissant d’avoir prononcé une telle banalité.

Anthony demeurait silencieux.

« Comment vas-tu ? », demanda Ezra.

Il craignait d’avoir effectué le mauvais choix. Il aurait dû rester dans l’ombre au lieu de suivre son égoïsme. Après toutes ces années, il avait craqué maintenant pour ne trouver que froideur.

Anthony secoua la tête, retira ses gants, et tendit sa main vers Ezra, l’invitant à la serrer.

« Désolé, j’ai juste un peu de mal à croire que c’est bien toi… », s’excusa-t-il dans un sourire chaleureux. « Ça va, ça va, et toi ? »

Un soupçon de soulagement allégea le cœur d’Ezra. Il prit la main offerte.

« Je vais bien, oui. Je pourrais te demander ce que tu deviens, mais je vois déjà que tu as réussi à faire le métier que tu souhaitais », déclara-t-il en désignant les fleurs d’un mouvement de tête.

« C’est vrai… Mais heureusement qu’une certaine personne a eu l’idée de m’y pousser, sinon, je serais peut-être en train mourir d’ennui dans un bureau ! »

Anthony ponctua ses paroles d’un sourire malicieux. Comment parvenait-il à être si décontracté était un mystère pour Ezra qui se sentait gauche.

« C’est la première fois que je te vois dans le quartier, pourtant je viens régulièrement dans ce parc. »

« Ah, aujourd’hui c’est spécial, je remplace une collègue. D’habitude je bosse dans d’autres coins de la ville. »

Les implications de cette réponse aurait pu rendre Ezra muet de stupeur. N’importe qui aurait invoqué le destin dans une situation similaire.

« Et toi ? Tu deviens quoi ? »

« Je suis en première année de doctorat d’histoire du livre. »

« Ah ! », s’exclama Anthony. « Je te reconnais bien là ! »

Comment Ezra avait-il pu juger que couper les ponts était la meilleure solution ? Leur échange avait beau rester superficiel, Anthony discutait avec enthousiasme, comme si sept années ne s’étaient jamais écoulées. Comme si leur amitié n’avait jamais cessé.

« Je dois justement voir mon directeur de thèse cet après-midi. Je m’étais dit que j’allais profiter du soleil ici en attendant que ce soit l’heure. »

« Une bonne idée », approuva Anthony en souriant. « Mais j’espère que je ne te retarde pas », ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, je pense avoir encore... », commença Ezra. « Oh flûte ! Déjà ? »

Ezra ne voulait pas abandonner Anthony. Était-ce déplacé de sa part ? Chose assez curieuse, il avait passé plusieurs années sans lui parler, mais après cette petite conversation, il se sentait incapable de le laisser filer dans la nature.

« Écoute, ça te dirait qu’on aille manger quelque part ? », proposa Anthony. « Je ne sais pas si tu es libre dans la semaine ou ce week-end... »

Ezra écarquilla les yeux.

« Fais pas cette tête-là, je ne vais pas t’inviter au Ritz non plus, hein. C’est juste que je me dis que ce serait sympa de rattraper le temps perdu, et puis… Des retrouvailles, ça se fête, non ? »

Anthony prononça ces paroles sur un ton dégagé, mais Ezra nota que ses mains se crispaient sur les gants qu’il tenait. Il sourit. Anthony était aussi mal à l’aise que lui, mais il le dissimulait avec la même désinvolture qui avait pu imprégner la plupart de ses lettres.

« Je n’ai rien de prévu ce week-end. Est-ce que samedi, pour le déjeuner, cela te convient ? »

Le visage d’Anthony s’illumina.

« Nickel ! Au fait, tu aimes toujours les sushis ? Je connais un super restaurant japonais ! »

Ezra acquiesça. Anthony avait une bonne mémoire. Il avait dû lui mentionner ce détail une seule fois dans toute leur correspondance.

« Parfait ! Je réserve ça et je t’envoie l’adresse et l’heure. On se retrouvera devant le resto ? »

« D’accord, je te passe mon numéro. »

Si Anthony remarqua qu’il s’agissait du même dont il avait reçu un appel précédemment, il ne laissa rien transparaître. Le téléphone d’Ezra reçut une notification.

« Voilà, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps ! »

« À samedi, alors ? »

Anthony remit ses gants et lui fit un signe de la main.

« À samedi ! »

Ezra le quitta à regret, mais heureux de la tournure des événements. Avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de son directeur, il ouvrit le message d’Anthony et découvrit l’émoticône d’un clin d’œil accompagné des mots _« P_ _asse une bonne journée_ _. »_ Ezra se demanda s’il ne jouait à pas un jeu dangereux à renouer ces liens, mais il se promit de ne pas refaire la même erreur qu’autrefois.

 

*      *      *

 

Ezra regarda sa montre avec une pointe d’agacement. À ce rythme-là, il risquait d’arriver en retard. Il avait pris un bus pour se rendre à son rendez-vous, mais le trafic n’avait décidément pas été clément. Il avait donc décidé de descendre un arrêt avant le sien et de continuer à pied. En pressant le pas, il distingua bientôt l’enseigne du restaurant, ainsi que la silhouette d’Anthony. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main en l’apercevant.

« Désolé de t’avoir fait attendre », s’excusa Ezra, une fois à sa hauteur.

« Pas du tout », le contredit Anthony. « Tu es même pile à l’heure prévue ! », déclara-t-il après avoir vérifié sur son téléphone portable.

Son sourire rassurant aurait pu avoir l’effet escompté sur Ezra si ce dernier n’était pas absorbé par ses yeux. Anthony s’était toujours présenté avec des lunettes de soleil, à croire que le temps complotait à priver Ezra de leur vue. Jusqu’à ce jour. Les iris d’Anthony possédaient une couleur peu ordinaire. Ambrés, ils lui rappelaient le miel. Accompagnés de ce sourire, ils en avaient sans aucun doute la douceur.

« Heu… Tout va bien ? », s’inquiéta Anthony.

Ezra reprit ses esprits.

« Désolé. Je me disais juste que c’est la première fois que je te vois sans tes lunettes de soleil. »

« Ah bon ? Possible. Enfin bon, y a rien d’extraordinaire dessous. »

Ezra allait objecter, mais il se retint. Complimenter un ancien ami sur la beauté de ses yeux était peut-être malvenu dans cette situation.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s’installèrent au bar à sushis. Un choix qui arrangeait beaucoup Ezra. S’asseoir l’un à côté de l’autre lui paraissait étrangement plus aisé qu’en tête-à-tête. D’autant plus avec le silence gêné qui accompagna le début du repas.

Ezra fut soulagé de constater qu’il n’était pas le seul à ignorer comment entamer la conversation. Anthony bougeait nerveusement son genou.

« Bon », lâcha-t-il soudainement. « Désolé du sujet un peu bateau, mais faut bien commencer quelque part. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es à Londres ? »

Ezra ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Certaines choses ne changeaient donc pas.

« Depuis que j’ai quitté le lycée. Je... »

Il s’interrompit. Cette révélation avait de fortes chances de titiller une ancienne plaie.

« Hum… Je vois. Pour tes études supérieures je suppose. »

Le ton d’Anthony ne permettait pas de savoir s’il repensait à tout cela, mais Ezra n’était pas dupe. Il tenta de détourner un peu le sujet.

« Oui, et toi ? Londres t’offre beaucoup de travail ? »

« Ah, c’était un peu compliqué au début. Je ne suis pas venu ici tout de suite, mais côté travail, je bosse pour une entreprise qui s’occupe aussi bien de clients professionnels que de particuliers. »

« Et donc, tu arranges souvent les parcs publics ? »

« Ça fait partie des possibilités, oui. »

« Et tu entends quoi par “compliqué” ? »

Anthony marqua une pause avant de répondre. Ezra craignait d’avoir encore prononcé la phrase de trop.

« Tu connais ma situation de l’époque », commença Anthony.

Ezra acquiesça.

« Mon oncle m‘avait prévenu que si je voulais faire, je cite “un métier aussi miséreux et fantaisiste que jardinier”, je n’avais qu’à prendre la porte. C’est ce que j’ai fait, je n’ai pas attendu deux ans. »

« Comment as-tu fait pour... »

« Pour vivre ? »

Ezra hocha difficilement la tête.

« J’ai enchaîné les petits boulots. Finalement, les deux ans, je les ai passés à épargner. Je n’avais pas envie de devoir travailler en même temps que j’étudiais. Ça ne me paraissait pas très viable. »

Ezra se sentit honteux. Dans une telle période, il n’avait pas été présent pour son meilleur ami. Anthony dût remarquer son air abattu.

« Mais ne t’en fais pas, je n’ai pas perdu mon temps », s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter avec un sourire. « Parmi ces boulots, j’ai réussi à en dégoter qui m’ont donné de l’expérience pour mes études. Et puis, maintenant, tout va bien. Je fais un travail qui me plaît et je suis libre. »

Encore cette légèreté. À croire que c’était devenu sa signature personnelle.

« Je suis heureux pour toi », finit par déclarer Ezra.

« Pourtant tu fais une tête d’enterrement », objecta Anthony en levant les sourcils.

Ezra se mordit les lèvres.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été un soutien pendant toutes ces années », s’excusa-t-il d’une voix faible.

Anthony parut réfléchir quelques instants.

« Va falloir te faire pardonner alors », annonça-t-il d’un air grave.

Ezra le regarda, attendant la suite avec appréhension.

« Je te dirais bien de payer ta part du resto, mais je t’ai invité et je ne veux pas revenir sur ma parole. Du coup, t’es obligé de me rendre la pareille maintenant », le taquina Anthony.

Ezra laissa échapper la respiration qu’il ne pensait pas avoir bloquée. Anthony ne manquait pas de surprises. Comment parvenait-il à plaisanter dans de telles circonstances ?

« Plus sérieusement », ajouta Anthony. « Je te propose qu’on fasse table rase, et qu’on reparte de zéro. »

Il leva son verre pour trinquer. Ezra hésita, mais il décida de l’imiter.

« À une nouvelle amitié », lança Anthony avec enthousiasme.

« À une nouvelle amitié », répéta Ezra avec conviction.

Après cet interlude, l’inconfort quitta le déjeuner. La conversation devenant plus fluide, ils agissaient véritablement comme deux amis s’étant simplement perdus de vue, partageant des fractions de leur vie.

Le restaurant ne fut pas leur dernier arrêt. D’un commun accord, ils se promenèrent au hasard dans les rues, se contant toujours plus d’anecdotes. Les liens brisés se renouaient sans se soucier du passé.

L’après-midi s’achevant, ils se dirigèrent à l’endroit où Anthony avait garé sa voiture, prêts à se séparer.

« Je te raccompagne ? », proposa Anthony.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses un détour exprès »

« Ne te fais pas prier ! », insista son ami. « À moins que tu aies peur que je conduise mal ? », termina-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! », corrigea rapidement Ezra.

« Je plaisante. Allez, monte ! »

Anthony mit le contact et déjà, une chanson s’échappa des hauts-parleurs. Ezra eut un sourire en coin en reconnaissant Queen. Son ami dût le remarquer, car il haussa les épaules en déclarant :

« On ne se refait pas. »

Anthony déposa Ezra devant son immeuble et lui fit un signe de la main avant de repartir. Une fois rentré dans son appartement, Ezra se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Une demi-heure plus tard, il estima qu’Anthony devait être de retour chez lui. Il prit son téléphone portable et lui composa un message, encore euphorique.

_« J’ai passé une excellente journée. Merci. »_

Nouvelle notification.

_« De rien. J’ai aussi passé un très bon moment. On remettra ça. »_

_« Je suis content qu’on se soit retrouvés. »_

L’envoi provoqua l’effet d’une douche froide sur Ezra. Il s’était trop emporté et chaque seconde de silence l’accablait de regret. Voilà une raison pour laquelle il appréciait les lettres. Elles offraient toujours suffisamment de temps pour faire marche arrière, privilégiant la réflexion plutôt que l’impulsivité. La sonnerie abrégea son supplice.

_« Moi aussi. »_

Ezra poussa un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, le risque avait ses bons côtés, mais il ne devait en aucun cas relâcher son attention. Résolu, Ezra se fit la promesse de protéger cette nouvelle chance inespérée.

 

*      *      *

 

Trois mois s’étaient écoulés depuis ces fameuses retrouvailles, et les deux amis se voyaient régulièrement. Lorsqu’ils étaient séparés, ils communiquaient par SMS, parfois par courrier électronique si le message risquait d’être trop long, mais jamais par appel téléphonique. Un pacte invisible les guidait, comme s’ils s’accordaient tacitement sur l’idée de ressentir à nouveau le plaisir de la correspondance.

Seulement trois mois, mais Ezra se sentait déjà impuissant et piégé. Il s’était pourtant promis de ne pas refaire la même erreur, mais il réalisait à présent à quel point il s’était voilé la face. Il n’aurait jamais dû interpeller Anthony. Il n’aurait jamais dû rester dans le parc pour lire. Il n’aurait jamais dû aller dans ce parc pour commencer. Dire qu’il pensait que maintenir une correspondance dans cet état était difficile... Interagir en chair et en os était une bien autre histoire.

Ezra connaissait à présent toutes les petites habitudes d’Anthony. Sa façon de tapoter le volant de sa voiture au rythme de la musique, sa façon de faire glisser ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez dès qu’il voulait appuyer son propos d’un regard par-dessus ses verres, sa façon de faire légèrement pointer le bout de sa langue entre ses lèvres quand il effectuait une tâche impliquant toute sa concentration, sa façon de cacher sa maladresse sous un air détaché… Ezra pourrait passer des heures à énumérer ce genre de détails, et chacun d’entre eux réchauffait son cœur. Sauf un.

Anthony arrivait toujours en avance lorsqu’ils avaient rendez-vous quelque part. Au point qu’il redéfinissait le concept de ponctualité. Ezra se demandait s’il ne possédait pas un sixième sens pour cela, car peu importe s’il se rendait lui-même plus tôt à leur point de rencontre, son ami le précédait constamment. Ezra avait d’abord trouvé cela adorable, jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque l’expression d’Anthony avant que ce dernier ne l’aperçoive. Son visage paraissait figé dans le marbre. Sa bouche ne formait plus qu’une simple ligne inerte. Ses yeux éteints contemplaient le vide. Son corps entier renvoyait une image de tristesse. La première fois, Ezra se précipita, inquiet pour son ami, mais à son approche, la transformation d’Anthony s’opéra. Ses traits prirent vie. Un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses pupilles pétillèrent de bonheur. Il ressemblait à un chiot ne pouvant contenir sa joie. Ezra l’interrogea sur son bien-être, mais son ami éluda la question, et ce spectacle se répéta à de nombreuses reprises.

Ezra ne supportait pas de voir cette image, mais son cerveau la ressassait inlassablement. Il visionnait cette métamorphose en boucle, se sentant toujours plus misérable à chaque fois. Anthony avait-il des problèmes personnels ? Était-il la cause de ses problèmes ? Anthony souffrait-il de leur amitié ? Ravivait-il trop de mauvais souvenirs ? Anthony voulait-il que leur relation s’arrête ? Ezra ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer son ami plus jeune de quelques années, découvrant gaiement une nouvelle lettre lui étant adressée, puis devenir de plus en plus inexpressif suite au manque de réponse.

Installé à son bureau, Ezra soupira, incapable de se concentrer sur son travail. Il était conscient de ses torts, et fuir ne ferait qu’empirer la situation. Il avait trop souvent agi sans penser à ce que pouvait éprouver son ami. Une discussion sur leur passé s’imposait. Ezra devait expliquer à Anthony la raison derrière son silence, cette raison qui revenait le hanter aujourd’hui, mais qu’il ne pourrait partager que s’il obtenait le pardon de son ami.

Ezra s’empara de son téléphone mobile pour écrire un message.

_« Que dirais-tu de venir dîner chez moi_ _demain_ _soir ? »_

C’était peut-être un peu trop direct. Il ajouta :

_« Je m’entraîne à cuisiner un plat, si tu acceptes de servir de cobaye. »_

Une touche d’humour sonnait bien, mais à l’écrit cela pouvait prendre un ton arrogant. Il compléta:

_« En remerciement pour toutes les fois où tu m’as invité au restaurant. »_

Parfait. Il appuya sur le bouton “envoyer” et attendit la réponse. Celle-ci prit plus de temps que d’habitude, si bien qu’Ezra se demanda si Anthony ne cherchait pas une excuse pour se défiler. Le portable vibra.

_« Heu d’accord, mais ne te casses pas la tête à faire un truc compliqué. Vers quelle heure ? »_

Ezra n’était pas si loin de la vérité. L’idée d’un repas chez lui avait effrayé son ami.

_« Disons 20 h ? »_

_« Ok. Tu veux que j’apporte quelque chose ? À boire par exemple ? »_

_« Non, merci cela ira. J’ai déjà ce qu’il faut »_

_« Ok. Bon ben à demain alors. »_

_« À demain ! »_

Les idées enfin claires, Ezra se sentait déterminé. Ce dîner représentait trop de choses pour qu’il le gâche.

 

*      *      *

 

Une demi-heure avant l’horaire convenu, Ezra terminait de ranger son appartement. Il passa en revue ses préparations. Le couvert était mis. Les noix de Saint-Jacques ne manquaient plus que d’être rôties à la dernière minute pour conserver toute leur saveur. Le tire-bouchon était posé à côté de la bouteille de vin blanc. Ezra hésitait à mettre de la musique pour adoucir l’ambiance, mais il craignait que cela ne devienne trop sirupeux. Il n’avait plus qu’à attendre son invité.

L’interphone retentit un quart d’heure plus tard. Ezra eut un petit sourire en coin. Tout se déroulait comme prévu.

« Ezra ? C’est Anthony. »

« Je t’ouvre tout de suite ! »

« Je n’arrive pas trop tôt ? »

« Non, non, ne t’inquiètes pas ! Voilà, c’est ouvert. Je suis au premier étage. »

« Ok. »

Ezra ouvrit la porte et patienta sur le palier. Bientôt, une chevelure sombre apparut dans l’escalier. Lorsque son ami gravit les dernières marches, Ezra remarqua qu’il portait l’écharpe qu’il lui avait offert à l’époque. Le temps commençait effectivement à se rafraîchir, surtout pour quelqu’un d’aussi frileux qu’Anthony. Ce dernier tenait également une plante dans ses mains, un air coupable sur le visage.

« Hem… Je sais que tu m’as dit de rien amener, mais je ne pouvais pas venir les mains vides. »

Ezra accepta le présent avec bienveillance et s’écarta pour laisser entrer son ami.

« C’est une gentille attention. Je t’en prie, entre. »

Anthony s’exécuta, suivit d’Ezra qui ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Je sais aussi que tu m’as dit que les plantes et toi ça fait deux, mais c’est un lys de paix. C’est plutôt facile de s’en occuper », précisa Anthony. « Il lui faut de la lumière, mais pas une exposition directe au soleil, et faut l’arroser juste assez pour que la terre soit humide. En fait, c’est une plante qui souffrirait bien plus si elle était noyée que si elle manquait d’eau. »

Ezra ne put réprimer un sourire chaleureux. Il adorait écouter son ami parler de sa passion.

« En somme, la plante idéale pour une personne qui risque d’oublier de l’arroser. »

« On peut dire ça, oui », acquiesça Anthony.

Respectant les indications précédentes, Ezra déposa le lys de paix dans un coin du salon où il était certain que les conditions de luminosité seraient remplies.

« Je t’assure qu’il sera bien là-bas », déclara-t-il en revenant sur ses pas. « Et puis, je pourrais toujours te demander des conseils si j’ai un souci avec. »

Son ami rayonnait, probablement heureux de voir l’effet de son cadeau. Ezra lui proposa enfin d’ôter son manteau et son écharpe qu’il accrocha dans la penderie près de l’entrée. Anthony portait une chemise carmin ainsi qu’un pantalon noir. Ezra avait envie de complimenter son ami sur son élégance, mais il préféra ne faire aucun commentaire par peur de l’embarrasser. Anthony semblait déjà suffisamment tendu. Ils avancèrent dans le salon où était dressée la table.

Le dîner se déroula sans encombre. Ezra nota bien le regard d’Anthony lorsqu’il vit la composition du repas, sous-entendant que leur idée de “rien de compliqué” différait, mais son ami ne lui fit aucun reproche et s’épancha même en félicitations. La discussion demeura très amicale, mais Ezra espérait l’orienter vers un chemin plus intime. Il se leva pour retirer les dernières assiettes, refusant l’aide d’Anthony, et revint avec une bouteille de vin rouge ainsi que deux verres.

« Que dirais-tu d’un dernier verre pour terminer la soirée ? »

Anthony hésita.

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais. J’ai déjà bu de l’alcool pendant le repas, et je prends le volant pour rentrer. »

« Tu pourrais appeler un taxi... », suggéra Ezra, n’osant pas achever sa phrase.

Son ami réfléchit quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

« C’est pas faux. Allez, fais-moi voir ce que tu tiens ! »

Ezra fit le service, et Anthony siffla en lisant l’inscription.

« Tu peux m’expliquer comment un étudiant peut se payer un Châteauneuf-du-pape ? »

« Le secret est de s’en faire offrir par son père amateur de vin », prononça Ezra sur le ton de la confidence.

« Voilà un homme de goût. Il faudra que tu me le présentes. Tu crois qu’il accepterait d’échanger une bouteille contre des fleurs ? », plaisanta Anthony.

« Hum… Possible... si tu t’arranges pour rendre son jardin présentable. Tu n’imagines même pas à quel point il le néglige quand il écrit. »

« Tiens donc, je vois comme une récurrence », le taquina son ami.

« Tu peux rire, mais si tu comptes vraiment jeter un coup d’œil là-bas, tu hurleras au sacrilège. »

« N’oublie pas que tu parles à quelqu’un qui pensait que terroriser les plantes était le meilleur moyen de les faire grandir. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur, l’ambiance devenant de plus en plus détendue et l’alcool aidant.

« Ah… Ton amitié m’avait manqué durant toutes ces années... », déclara Ezra, rêveur.

Le regard d’Anthony s’assombrit.

« Alors pourquoi tu l’avais foutue en l’air? », lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Ezra fut frappé de plein fouet par l’animosité de ses paroles.

« Désolé… C’est sorti tout seul… Sûrement le vin... », marmonna Anthony en se passant une main sur le visage. « Je ferais mieux de rentrer... »

Il s’apprêtait à se lever, mais Ezra lui attrapa le poignet.

« Non. Il faut que l’on parle. »

Anthony secoua la tête.

« Y a rien à dire », grommela-t-il en essayant de se libérer de l’emprise d’Ezra. « Y a des moments dans la vie où les gens prennent des chemins différents. C’est comme ça, on n’y peut rien, faut juste l’accepter. Inutile d’en parler. »

Ce discours sonnait tel un automatisme qu’il répétait pour se convaincre lui-même. Ezra posa sa deuxième main sur celle d’Anthony.

« Je t’en prie. Assied-toi, et laisse-moi t’expliquer. »

Son ami fixa sa main emprisonnée et capitula.

« Ok, vas-y. Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Ezra le lâcha de peur de trop pousser sa chance. Anthony en profita pour croiser les bras, optant ainsi pour une posture défensive. Erza prit une grande inspiration.

« Avant de rentrer dans les détails, je veux juste te dire que j’ai vraiment regretté d’avoir rompu le contact sans un mot. Je m’étais persuadé que c’était la meilleure solution. »

« Super. Ça commence bien », ironisa Anthony.

Ezra accepta cette pique amplement méritée. Peu importe la manière dont il pouvait aborder ses révélations, il n’y avait aucun moyen de les rendre plus agréables.

« Je chérissais notre correspondance. Vraiment », insista-t-il en voyant Anthony lever les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais que j’étais quelqu’un d’assez solitaire. Tu étais le seul véritable ami que j’avais à l’époque. Mais petit à petit, je sentais que ce que j’éprouvais était plus profond que de la simple amitié. »

Anthony demeurait silencieux.

« Quand j’ai compris ce que c’était, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Comment allais-tu réagir si je le te l’avouais ? J’avais peur que les choses deviennent tendues... artificielles entre nous… et d’un autre côté, ça me semblait trop dur de continuer à te parler comme si de rien n’était. »

« Arrête », murmura Anthony.

« J’ai cru qu’en coupant tout lien avec toi, cela me passerait », poursuivit Ezra, ignorant la plainte de son ami. « Je n’ai rien dit de peur que tu ne poses trop de questions… C’était stupide. J’aurais dû agir autrement... »

« LA FERME ! », cria Anthony en tapant son poing sur la table.

Ezra sursauta.

« Tais-toi », supplia son ami plus faiblement. « Juste… Tais-toi... »

Ezra obéit, redoutant la suite. Il n’avait jamais vu Anthony en colère. Ce dernier se leva et fit les cent pas, comme pour la canaliser.

« Comment tu peux... », amorça-t-il en pointant Ezra du doigt. « De quel droit... »

Il croisa de nouveau les bras et continua de marcher sous l’œil inquiet d’Ezra.

« Tu peux pas me dire tout ça maintenant. Tu peux _pas_... »

La voix d’Anthony se brisait au fil de ses paroles.

« Tu crois que j’en ai pas eu des questions ? J’ai essayé de te détester quand tu m’as abandonné. J’ai pas pu… C’est moi que j’ai détesté. Je pensais que j’avais dit quelque chose qui t’avait fait fuir. Je pensais que c’était de ma faute… Mais j’espérais que tu reviennes. J’attendais ton appel… Je voulais tout réparer… Puis j’ai fini par me faire une raison... »

Il posa ses mains sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Et quand j’avais enfin arrêté de culpabiliser... quand j’avais enfin arrêté d’avoir mal en repensant à tout ça... Tu débarques _encore_ dans ma vie avec ta petite gueule d’ange ?! »

Ezra baissa la tête, penaud.

« J’ai été con… Je pensais que ce serait différent… que je ferais pas la même erreur… mais c’était déjà trop tard... et ça recommence... Quand t’es pas là, je pense à toi, et ça me fait mal… Quand t’es là, ça me fait du bien, mais ça me fait mal aussi… J’ai plus aucun contrôle… J’aurais dû te repousser dès le début… Tu me fais trop de mal… et j’ai l’impression que c’est qu’un jeu pour toi... »

Les derniers mots d’Anthony s’évanouirent dans un souffle. Ezra osa enfin le regarder. Son ami avait l’air totalement abattu, la chaise devenant son seul soutien physique. Ses iris ambrés paraissaient un peu trop brillants. Ezra vit alors de fines traces humides sur ses joues.

« Anthony... », interpella-t-il doucement.

« Tais-toi. »

« Tu… tu pleures ? »

« Non ! », nia-t-il fermement.

Anthony toucha ses yeux pour vérifier.

« Merde… », jura-t-il en sentant l’humidité de ses larmes. « Pourquoi elles coulent toutes seules, putain... »

Cette réalisation fut tel un dernier rempart qui s’écroule. Anthony se retourna pour dissimuler son état, mais ses épaules le trahissaient, secouées par les sanglots qu’il échappait malgré lui. Ezra se leva et s’approcha lentement pour ne pas l’effaroucher. Il prit délicatement la main de son ami, mais ce dernier ne serra pas la sienne en retour. Ezra avait beau savoir qu’Anthony cachait toujours ses émotions sous un masque, le voir si vulnérable lui brisait le cœur. Tout était de sa faute.

« Je suis désolé... », chuchota-t-il. « Si désolé... »

Ezra pressa un peu plus la main d’Anthony pour lui faire comprendre sa sincérité.

« Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile égoïste… »

La gorge d’Ezra se bloquait petit à petit, si bien que les mots peinaient à sortir, mais il devait persévérer.

« Je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner… et si tu me détestes, je peux pas t’en vouloir… Je peux disparaître de ta vie si tu le souhaites… »

Anthony émit un petit rire triste.

« Tu comprends pas que c’est foutu. »

Il soupira et fit face à Ezra.

« Je peux pas te détester. »

Anthony serra finalement la main d’Ezra, rendant ainsi son affection.

« Je t’aime trop pour ça. »

Un aveu prononcé si bas qu’Ezra aurait pu croire qu’il n’était que le fruit de son imagination. Il lâcha la main d’Anthony, chercha un mouchoir dans sa poche, et le tendit sans un mot. Anthony accepta le tissu avec un hochement de tête. Ezra savait parfaitement qu’en d’autres circonstances, il aurait reçu une taquinerie sur le fait de posséder encore des mouchoirs en tissu, avec en bonus une gentille moquerie sur le motif écossais, mais cette humeur n’était pas au rendez-vous.

« Je voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça », s’excusa Anthony après avoir utilisé le mouchoir. « J’ai l’air de quoi maintenant ? », essaya-t-il de dédramatiser en rangeant le tissu dans sa poche.

N’écoutant que son instinct, Ezra prit Anthony dans ses bras. Une envie enfin comblée qui se révéla plus grisante qu’un verre du meilleur vin jamais créé. Bien qu’Anthony se montrait plutôt timide dans cet échange, Ezra pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade. À moins qu’il ne s’agissait de son propre cœur ?

« Tu n’as pas besoin de cacher tes faiblesses », murmura Ezra en caressant le dos d’Anthony. « Tu n’es pas obligé de jouer le type “cool” devant moi. Je t’aime sans ton masque. Je t’aime tellement. »

Ezra comprit à quel point Anthony avait eu besoin d’entendre ces mots lorsque ce dernier l’agrippa plus qu’il ne l’étreignit.

« Je ne pense pas te mériter après tout ce que je t’ai fait subir », affirma Ezra. « mais si tu veux bien me laisser une chance, je te promets de- »

« Tu parles trop... », le coupa Anthony en se réfugiant dans son cou.

Ezra sourit et l’imita. Il risquait de prendre trop facilement goût à cela. Anthony ne semblait pas porter de parfum, Ezra pouvait donc s’enivrer de l’odeur de sa peau. Anthony poussa un petit soupir d’aise. Ezra frissonna sous son souffle. Il posa une main sur la nuque d’Anthony et remonta dans ses cheveux, appréciant leur finesse. Lorsque Anthony releva la tête, Ezra l’interrogea du regard, cherchant une réponse dans l’or de ses prunelles. Il perçut l’accord qu’il espérait trouver.

Ezra prit le visage d’Anthony entre ses mains et se rapprocha lentement. Au moment de pencher la tête, il se dit qu’il aurait peut-être dû retirer ses lunettes. Heureusement, elle ne présentèrent aucune gêne quand leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Ce baiser fut extrêmement bref. Ezra ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu’Anthony arborait le même sourire niais que lui. Une nouvelle tentative plus longue était de mise. Cette fois, ils bougèrent l’un contre l’autre, répondant aux mouvements de chacun, savourant cette douceur offerte. Ezra fut surpris de sentir la langue d’Anthony se frayer un chemin pour rencontrer la sienne. Ce regain d’audace n’était pas pour lui déplaire. Leurs baisers étaient un peu maladroits, mais ils ne s’en formalisèrent pas. Le temps qu’ils ne perdraient plus à se tourner autour serait dépensé en expérimentation.

 

*      *      *

 

Un mois plus tard, Ezra se réveilla naturellement avec les rayons du soleil, comme à son habitude. La différence étant qu’il n’était plus seul dans son lit. Allongé sur le dos, il prit soin de ne pas perturber le sommeil d’Anthony. Ce dernier l’entourait avec un de ses bras, et une de ses jambes se mêlait aux siennes. Ezra ne se lassait pas de le contempler en train de dormir. Ce moment n’appartenait qu’à lui, emplissant son cœur d’une tendresse infinie. Dire qu’il avait failli passer à côté de tout cela. Il avait envie de se gifler rien que d’y repenser.

Les paupières d’Anthony commencèrent à trembler. En émergeant de ses rêves, il poussa un petit gémissement qui se transforma en grognement.

« C’est quand que tu apprendras à fermer tes volets ? », marmonna-t-il en se nichant dans le cou d’Ezra pour se protéger de la lumière.

« Tu es certainement le jardinier le plus paresseux que je connaisse », affirma Ezra en riant.

« J’ai le droit de faire une grasse mat’ quand je bosse pas », protesta Anthony d’un ton boudeur.

Ezra émit un son d’approbation et l’embrassa sur le front. Anthony releva la tête pour l’observer.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

« Hm ? À rien de spécial... »

Anthony s’appuya sur son coude et lui adressa un regard évocateur.

« Bon d’accord », concéda Ezra. « Je me disais juste que j’aurais pu rater tout ça à cause de ma bêtise. »

« Je croyais qu’on avait dit qu’on ne parlerait plus de ça ? »

« Je sais... »

Anthony dessina des formes abstraites avec ses doigts sur le torse d’Ezra.

« J’avais peur aussi de tout t’avouer à l’époque », déclara-t-il, l’air songeur.

« Qu’est-ce qui te bloquait ? »

« Les mêmes raisons que toi. La peur du rejet, que tu deviennes bizarre avec moi... »

« Hum… Je ne pense pas que tu aies crains d’être rejeté pour ton apparence… D’ailleurs, je me demande si je ne devrais pas faire un régi- Aïe ! »

Anthony venait de lui pincer la joue.

« Ça c’est pour t’empêcher de raconter des bêtises ! »

Ezra se massa l’endroit endoloris, tandis qu’Anthony le fixait toujours plus intensément.

« Je t’interdis de te dénigrer. Tu es parfait comme ça. »

Anthony conclut sa phrase en enlaçant Ezra de façon à se retrouver presque entièrement sur lui. Ezra lui rendit son étreinte et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu’à ce qu’il se rendorme paisiblement. Ce qu’Anthony fit, après avoir murmuré un « Je t’aime ».

« Je t’aime aussi », susurra Ezra.


End file.
